As the number of applications available for performing tasks on a computing device increases, the expectation for a seamless user experience among these applications also increases. When working with objects in one application, there is an expectation that the same object will function equivalently when used in a second application. This is especially true for applications included in the same software suite.
However, since many applications provide their own support for the object, the user experience often varies among these applications. For example, a chart created in a powerful charting application is often not supported equivalently when the user attempts to create the same chart in a presentation (e.g., slideshow) application. With certain objects, the user may be unable to create the object at all.
Certain applications allow objects from one or more of the other applications to be embedded within the documents that the application creates. For example, a table generated by a spreadsheet application may be embedded directly amongst text in a word processor document created by a word processor application. However, the options available for copying and pasting objects vary with the applications and the objects being copied.
For example, one standard for embedding an object in document of another application is referred to as the Object Linking and Embedding (OLE) standard. OLE is a compound document standard developed by the Microsoft® Corporation of Redmond, Wash. OLE enables a developer to create objects with one application and then link or embed them in a second application. Embedded objects retain their original format and links to the application that created them. Accordingly, when the document linked to the object is edited and updated, the object itself is also updated. However, OLE has distinct disadvantages since it often stores the embedded object as an image, creating large files and objects that can't be edited inline. The variety of object support solutions available results in a variety of advantages and disadvantages associated with each solution.